


Inside your veins

by kahrugram



Series: Hannibal [1]
Category: Fannibal, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Alana Bloom, Baltimore, Bastard Jack Crawford, Dark Will Graham, Death, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hide the Truth, Lithuania - Freeform, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Philosophy, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Secrets, Someone Helps Will Graham, Tragic Romance, Violence, mischa lecter - Freeform, wolf trap
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahrugram/pseuds/kahrugram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« La Cruauté possède un Cœur Humain,<br/>Et la Jalousie, un Visage Humain,<br/>La Terreur, la Forme Humaine du Divin,<br/>Et le Secret, le Vêtement Humain.</p>
<p>Le Vêtement Humain est un Métal forgé,<br/>La Forme Humaine, une Forge embrasée,<br/>Le Visage Humain, une Fournaise scellée,<br/>Le Cœur Humain, sa Gorge affamée. » - William Blake, Chants d'Expérience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cepelinai

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit, alors voici ma première fiction depuis très très très longtemps. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.  
> Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur ce bonne lecture !

\- Je suis désolée, il ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui. Mais revenez demain matin, je suis sûre que votre présence lui fera du bien. 

 

De l'autre côté de la porte je peux entendre Alana demander à l'infirmière depuis quand je n'ai pas prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Et j'ai moi-même du mal à répondre à cette question. Je crois que ça remonte à deux, peut-être trois semaines. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand on m'a enfermé ici. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils m'ont transféré dans cet hôpital après que Jack m'ait annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé ton corps, sur une rive voisine à celle où j'ai échoué. Je me souviens d'avoir fait mine de ne pas comprendre et d'avoir insisté pour savoir dans quel établissement tu te trouvais. Je me souviens également de cet air apaisé que tirait Jack pour m'annoncer que tu ne faisais plus parti de ce monde dorénavant, et je crois que j'aurais pu lui foutre mon poing à la gueule si il avait rajouté un « on l'a enfin eu ce salaud ». Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Puis, plus rien. Plus un mot. C'était comme si tout s'était envolé, ma peur, mon stress, mon agitation, même mes cauchemars, pour faire place à un grand vide qui ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Je me sens tellement vide. Et je me surprends à m'imaginer ce que tu aurais pu me dire face à ça, quelque chose comme « ce vide Will, n'est rien d'autre que le reflet de ta douleur ». Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant, ni après la mort d'Abigail ni même après ton escapade en Italie. Il a fallu que je te perde définitivement pour connaître cette putain de sensation.

Assis sur la seule chaise de la chambre, j'observe le paysage qui donne sur les jardins de cet hôpital sans grand intérêt. Mes chiens me manquent. Tu me manques et je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé. Je t'en veux d'être parti sans moi, sans m'avoir attendu. Mais c'était ce que tu avais prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prévois toujours tout. Me garder en vie était ton plan. Quelle connerie. Putain, j'ai juste envie de passer à travers cette fenêtre et d'atterrir trois mètres plus bas. Mais avec un peu de chance, la seule chose que j'arriverai à me faire c'est de me casser une jambe et encore, si on oublie le fait que cette fenêtre comporte une grille de protection bien évidemment. Mais après tout c'est comme si je l'étais, comme si j'étais mort avec toi cette nuit là. Ou du moins presque. Pathétique. Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi pathétique ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Plus rien n'a d'importance à présent puisque tu n'es plus là.

*********

 

\- Will, je t'en prie parle-moi.

 

Je dérive mon regard en direction d'Alana qui s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit, tandis que moi, je me trouve tout simplement sur cette même chaise, comme tous les jours depuis mon arrivée. Puisque la seule chose que je fais, c'est de faire des allers-retours entre mon lit et cette stupide chaise.

 

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche et tu sais très bien que Jack commence à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ?

 

Cette fois-ci elle décide de se lever pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de ma chaise, une main sur la mienne et l'autre sur l'accoudoir. Eh bien qu'elle soit ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie, du moins,je crois, je me retiens de me dégager lorsqu'elle décide de passer ses doigts sur ma joue, autour de cette cicatrice qui me fait encore mal. Mais elle le fait à ma place quand elle s'aperçoit que je ne parlerai pas. En soupirant, elle s'agite une nouvelle fois, elle s'adosse contre la fenêtre afin de me cacher la vue, en pensant certainement que cela pourrait me faire réagir mais mes iris se concentrent sur la peau qui se trouve autour de l'ongle de son index, cette dernière qu'elle torture à l'aide de son pouce. Alana Bloom serait-elle nerveuse ? Ou perdrait-elle aussi patience ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne s'arrête pas là.

 

\- Je vais te dire comment ça s'est passé. Francis vous a retrouvé alors il s'en est chargé. Dit-elle sans prononcer ton prénom, comme si l'entendre pouvait me faire encore plus de mal. Et tu savais que ce n'était pas que de la légitime défense. Alors tu as réalisé. Tu as réalisé à quel point il était nocif pour toi. Parce qu'il l'était et il l'est encore maintenant, pour nous tous. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Dis-moi que tu as voulu le stopper et que ça s'est mal terminé.

 

Lui répondre ne lui servirait à rien, puisque tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être rassurée. Ne vaut-il mieux pas être heureux dans l'illusion que d'être malheureux dans la vérité ? Je me demande ce que tu aurais bien pu répondre à ça. Cependant, rejeter la faute sur toi ne peut que m'énerver et c'est bien la seule chose que je ressens après des jours. La colère. Même si tu y es pour quelque chose, tu es toujours lié à quelque chose. 

 

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux pas survivre à une quelconque séparation. J'étais enfin moi-même avec lui Alana et je ne peux l'être qu'avec lui. Alors je... J'ai... Il est mort.

 

Ma voix se met à trembler et je sens mes yeux me piquer, mon regard s'abaisse en direction de mes doigts qui se resserrent sur mon vieux jogging. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la première chose que je dis après tout ce temps ou si c'est parce qu'elle me voit enfin réagir, mais elle n'ajoute rien. Juste le son de ma respiration devenue irrégulière se fait entendre dans la chambre et je sais, je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais dire malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase. J'aurais aimé que tu sois à mes côtés, parce que tu es le seul qui est capable de me comprendre, parce que je suis le seul qui te comprend. J'aurais aimé que tu sois vivant. Mais si tu l'étais, je ne serais pas ici. Et j'ai envie de hurler à quel point tu me manques. A quel point cette douleur me compresse les poumons et qu'elle m'empêche de respirer. C'est horrible d'être en manque de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, ça me donne envie de détruire tout ce qui m'entoure.

De longues minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles je laisse sortir ce que j'ai intériorisé pendant ces dernières semaines. Je finis cependant par ramener mes mains sur mes joues pour enlever ces perles salées bien que je grimace lorsque je touche par erreur ma cicatrice. Et c'est dans un murmure que je reprends.

 

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici.

 

Pour toute réponse, elle se redresse et pose l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule, qu'elle appuie doucement. Je l'entends me répondre que je peux compter sur elle. Puis, c'est en silence qu'elle retrouve le chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Je me souviens de cette fameuse nuit où tu m'en as voulu de les avoir prévenu, avant que tu ne tues Abigail. C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Que même après ça, que même après ta mort, je te sois encore fidèle ? Tu veux que je m'occupe d'eux, de Alana. De Jack. Tu as tout prévu. C'est ton plan et c'est devenu le mien. Alors je te montrerai à quel point je te suis fidèle, que j'ai enfin pris ma décision.


	2. Kugelis

Alana s'est débrouillée avec le directeur de l'hôpital afin que je puisse sortir de ce putain d'endroit en fin de semaine. Après avoir signé quelques papiers, comme si à mon âge j'avais encore besoin d'une tutrice. De toute façon, je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne sera pas sur mon dos, du moins, pas trop. Je l'espère. Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire, mais être seul me conviendrait mieux. Je la laisse cependant venir me chercher, puisque je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour payer un taxi. Alors lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, je charge mes affaires sur les sièges arrières de son véhicule avant de m'installer sur le siège parallèle au sien. Un « merci » traverse la barrière de mes lèvres suite à quoi, elle m'annonce qu'elle me ramène chez moi. Chez moi. Mes doigts se crispent une nouvelle fois sur mon jeans, une boule se forme dans mon ventre et j'ai bizarrement envie de vomir. Mon attitude ne lui échappe visiblement pas, c'est pour cela qu'elle me propose de m'héberger chez elle, si retourner là-bas est trop dur pour moi. Cependant, je refuse. Je refuse parce que je sais qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de me le dire, par pitié. Et je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Je n'ai besoin de rien, si ce n'est toi. Alors je lui demande de me conduire jusqu'à toi. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque ses mains, ces dernières se sont resserrées autour du volant et elle fronce ses sourcils avant de se ressaisir et d'acquiescer par un signe de tête. Je sais que je ne devrai pas, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment te dire au revoir, ça ne devrait pas la surprendre. D'ailleurs, je me demande qui est venu à ton enterrement. Jack ? Alana ? Bedelia ? Ou bien, ils t'ont tout simplement enterré sans cérémonie, ce qui est fort probable. Qui voudrait assister aux funérailles du célèbre éventreur de Chesapeake ? Freddie Lounds. Je l'avais presque oubliée durant ces dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'elle est sur le point de publier son fameux livre, que je jetterai avec plaisir au feu.

Quelques minutes après, peut-être même une heure après, Alana se gare sur le parking du cimetière de Baltimore. Je l'entends me dire qu'elle peut m'attendre, mais je la contredis une nouvelle fois tout en lui assurant que tout ira bien, que je me débrouillerai en suite, qu'elle peut rentrer voir son fils. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle proteste mais pour toute réponse elle hoche sa tête. Alors je sors, en récupérant mon sac à dos.

Je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à te repérer parmi ces pierres tombales, puisque tu fais parti de celles qu'on ne remarque presque pas, dans un coin, où rien n'est présent, même pas un seul bouquet de fleurs. Et sur cette pierre, je peux y lire ton nom, mal gravé. Hannibal Lecter. Je détourne mon regard de ces lettres, parce que c'est trop dur de les observer et je décide de m'asseoir en face de cette dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais c'est après un long soupir que je fais présence de ma voix.

 

\- Bonjour, Hannibal. Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien apporté, j'aurais dû ? Sûrement. Si tu pouvais voir où ils t'ont laissé, tu aurais détesté. Je déteste qu'ils t'aient négligé comme ça, ce n'est tellement pas... Toi. Et je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait par rapport à ça et de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, j'ai été... Occupé pendant quelques temps. Je m'arrête pendant quelques secondes, tandis que mes doigts jouent nerveusement entre eux, puis je reprends. Tu sais, j'ai repensé à cette nuit. On aurait dû fuir. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé nous faire ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui rêvais de partir, loin d'ici ? Loin de Jack, loin du FBI et de toute cette merde ? Je passe l'une de mes mains sur mon visage, tout en laissant un faible rire m'échapper et en jetant quelques regards autour de moi. Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les gens vulgaires. Et je me retrouve à parler à voix haute, à une tombe. Mais j'aimerai tellement que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que tu es mon choix, mon putain de choix. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté après que tu m'aies ramené chez moi, tu sais, après Mason. On aurait dû fuir à ce moment là. Ou plutôt pendant cette fameuse nuit, avec Abigail. J'ai foiré. J'ai complètement foiré et je vous ai perdu tous les deux. Tu crois que c'est normal de ressentir une telle douleur, hein dis-moi ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Puisque tu es mort et que moi, je suis toujours ici, sans toi. Puisque tu prévois toujours tout. Puisque finalement si j'ai un train d'avance sur toi, c'est que tu en as déjà deux sur moi. Tu es curieux de savoir ce que je compte faire après toi, c'est ça ? Alors tout ça, ce n'était que du bluff ? Ça n'a jamais été sincère pour toi ? Putain, réponds-moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire toutes ces choses, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi. Pourquoi tous les gens qui comptent dans ma vie finissent-ils par s'éloigner de moi ? Je me surprends à hausser la voix et à sentir quelques perles roulées sur mes joues, ces dernières que je n'ai même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Alors je réplique, plus calmement cette fois-ci. Alana est venue me dire que Chilton est mort, il n'a pas survécu à ses brûlures. Et Bedelia si tu savais ce qu'elle a fait... Puis... Tu me manques, Hannibal. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu te le dire en face, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais apparaître tout d'un coup devant moi alors... Tu me manques. Avant toi, j'étais bien trop occupé à me morfondre, à me détruire dans un coin puis t'es venu, tu m'as montré une nouvelle perception de la vie et tu m'as accepté pour deux. Alors oui, je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant ton arrivée, mais merci. Finalement, je dirai que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, mais tu es aussi la pire. Un ange passe et je me relève enfin en attrapant mon sac. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai te rendre visite d'ici quelques temps, mais je te promets que je le ferai, une fois que j'aurai terminé ce que tu veux que je fasse. A bientôt, Docteur Lecter.

 

 

C'est après avoir posé ma main sur le granit,que je tourne les talons jusqu'à la sortie, en chassant les quelques larmes encore présentes sous mes yeux, à l'aide ma manche. Je ne sais pas si t'avoir adressé ces quelques mots m'a fait me sentir mieux, mais je me sens beaucoup plus déterminé et j'ai un plan. Il faut que je retourne chez moi, prendre quelques affaires en plus, il faut que j'appelle Jack. Ou plutôt non, c'est lui qui me contactera bientôt. S'il pensait s'être débarrassé des horreurs de l'éventreur de Chesapeake, il n'a encore rien vu. Et je compte bien accomplir cette promesse que tu as fait à Alana, il y a de ça un an. Tu vois Hannibal, ta mort n'a pas annoncé la fin mais le début de quelque chose de grand, de fort, le début de ma résurrection.


	3. Skilandis

Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dehors, à l'extérieur. Quasiment un mois. Depuis qu'on me l'a annoncé. Bien qu'on me conseillait d'aller prendre l'air dans les jardins de l'hôpital, je refusais toujours, du moins, je faisais mine de ne pas entendre, alors je passais mes journées à observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre en espérant te voir arriver par l'allée principale. C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu aurais détesté me voir dans cet état. Mais une partie de moi avait toujours l'espoir de te voir débarquer et de m'emmener loin d'ici, loin de Baltimore. Je crois que je me fais à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là, mais la douleur reste la même. Sincèrement je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en ira un jour, parce que après tout c'est toi et rien que toi. Seulement l'idée de mettre fin à mes jours s'est envolée, parce que oui, je voulais mourir. J'existe pas sans toi, Hannibal. Je me demande ce que tu aurais pu me dire, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais qualifié de lâche puisque tu étais le premier à trouver la mort rassurante. Considérant la mort comme un remède, Socrate avait lui-même mis fin à ces jours et je pense que ça aurait pu être le mien afin de ne plus avoir aussi mal. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai après tout ça, peut-être que je retournerai en Italie ou alors j'irai en Lituanie. Et je raconterai ton histoire, notre histoire au monde entier. Qu'en penses-tu ? Baltimore ce n'est plus pour moi. D'ailleurs, tu aurais sans doute voulu être enterré au même endroit que Mischa, dommage de ne pas avoir été là pour m'en charger. Mischa. Je me souviens de la première fois où tu as mentionné son nom, je me suis senti idiot de me l'imaginer, elle devait beaucoup compter pour toi. Je t'avoue que j'ai beau te comprendre, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles un peu plus de ton passé, peut-être que si je ne nous avais pas poussé en haut de cette falaise, tu m'en aurais parlé. Je ne crois pas en une vie après la mort, mais si elle existe, je ne manquerai pas de te le demander.

Le cimetière ne se trouve pas si loin que ça du centre-ville, c'est pour cela qu'à peine vingt minutes de marche la circulation se fait plus présente. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici, puisque ma maison est vraiment en retrait par rapport aux bruits de moteur des voitures, à ces quelques immeubles et à ces gens. Bizarrement mes jambes me guident d'elles-mêmes dans l'une des ces rues, que je connais que trop bien depuis le temps. Tu l'as déjà deviné, j'en suis sûr. Ça aussi tu l'avais prévu. Alors quand je me retrouve devant ton cabinet, je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. A première vue, rien n'a changé. Mais c'est lorsque j'entre dans la pièce principale que ma respiration se coupe brusquement. Plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout a été changé. Même ton bureau. Même ces fauteuils où je nous revois assis, l'un en face de l'autre.

 

\- Je peux vous aider ?

 

Surpris, je fais volte-face en direction de cette voix masculine qui se forme bientôt en une silhouette. Un homme de la quarantaine se tient debout à quelques mètres de moi, tenant dans ses mains quelques paperasses. Et de longues secondes s'écoulent avant que je ne sois capable d'articuler un simple « non ». Ce dernier arque l'un de ses sourcils, avant de poser ses papiers sur le nouveau bureau en bois de cerisier. Je le vois s'approcher de ma personne, afin de me tendre sa main, que je ne prends pas alors il la rabaisse le long de son corps.

 

\- Je suis le docteur Miller, le nouveau psychiatre. Je croyais avoir fermé la porte, mais j'ai dû oublier avec ce déménagement. Ils ne m'ont rien laissé lorsqu'ils sont venus tout prendre. Vous y croyez vous ? Ce magnifique bureau. Il me sourit et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, j'en déduis alors qu'il doit être stressé, peut-être même nerveux. Vous devez certainement être celui qui doit prendre ces derniers bouquins. Je les ai mis dans un carton à l'entrée. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis en haut.

 

Il ne m'a pas reconnu, ce qu'il me fait dire qu'il n'est préoccupé que par son déménagement. Ma tête passe sans doute sur les premières chaînes d'informations, c'est impossible de ne pas percuter qui je suis. Bien que c'est loin de me déplaire. Dans tous les cas, j'en déduis que c'est pour cela qu'il doit être stressé, d'où ces cernes qui soulignent ses yeux. Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses mais le cabinet est bien situé. Pratique pour attirer des nouveaux patients.

Après m'être assuré que ce dernier soit bien retourné à ses préoccupations, je m'attarde sur ce fameux carton. Où sont passés tous tes autres livres ? Que vont-ils bien pouvoir en faire à Quantico ? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de les garder, dans tous les cas je sais que tu aurais préféré que je les garde à leur place. Alors je ne manque pas d'en ouvrir un au hasard. L'éthique de Spinoza. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, après tout, Spinoza c'est la liberté par l'esprit. Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais l'un de ces stoïciens, l'un de ceux qui pensent montrer qu'ils peuvent faire dépendre leur bonheur uniquement d'eux-même. Peut-être que je n'ai pas entièrement tord ? Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que tu étais insensible mais cette critique n'est pas tout à fait vraie n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il ne t'est pas interdit d'avoir des sentiments, mais ce qu'il te faut c'est que tes sentiments vis-à-vis des personnes extérieures ne se transforment pas en dépendance. J'aimerai pouvoir réussir à avoir cette certaine indifférence, puisque je refuse d'accepter ta mort, en quelque sorte. Le secret du bonheur c'est d'adhérer aux choses comme elles sont et ne pas vouloir qu'elles soient autrement car dans ce cas, mon imagination rend impossible l'accès au bonheur, c'est ce que tu m'aurais dit si tu avais été là, j'en suis sûr.

Je reprends mes esprits quand j'entends un bruit sourd provenir de l'étage d'au dessus et je referme le livre pour en prendre un autre, mais entre temps quelque chose s'en échappe. Curieux, je ramasse ce qui vient de tomber pour y découvrir une photo d'une jeune femme, qui doit à peine avoir dépassé les vingtaines. Il y a quelque chose qui te ressemble, peut-être les traits de son visage. Cette même façon de sourire. Ce sourire qui pourrait éclairer le plus sombre des corbeaux. Et c'est lorsque je retourne la pellicule que j'y lis un « Mischa Lecter ». Mischa ? Ta sœur ? C'est impossible. J'ai vu sa tombe, je t'ai entendu me dire qu'elle était décédée et je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas menti. Mais alors, qui est-ce sur la photo ? Qui est cette personne qui te ressemble ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque ce docteur Miller revient dans la pièce.

 

\- Vous êtes encore là ? J'espère que c'est bien ce que vous recherchez, je ne tiens pas spécialement à garder les affaires de ce malade. Hormis son bureau. J'aimerai que mes patients puissent se sentir à l'aise en oubliant qu'un sociopathe recevait ses propres clients pour les manipuler, voire pire, dans la même pièce. Heureusement qu'il soit mort, on récolte ce que l'on sème comme on dit.

 

\- Un quoi ? Heureusement que quoi ?

 

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je sens ce liquide rougeâtre cogner violemment mes tempes. Après ça, tout ce passe très vite. Je me revois le cogner au visage avant de m'asseoir sur son bassin lorsque ce dernier est tombé au sol à cause du choc. Je me revois encercler son cou de mes propres mains. Je me revois le serrer, le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'on son visage change de couleur, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux prennent eux-même cette couleur rouge. Je ne percute même pas ces doigts, ces poings qui tentent de me repousser, seul son regard m'attire. Cette lueur de vie qui lui échappe à mesure que mon emprise se resserre autour de son cou. Et même quand celle-ci disparaît complètement, même quand il cesse de se débattre, je ne me retire pas. C'est seulement quelques minutes après que je me recule brusquement, comme si tout à coup je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Mais bizarrement, je ne panique pas. Je ne ressens absolument rien.

Après avoir enlevé chaque trace de ma venue dans ce cabinet, je range les livres dans mon sac et je quitte discrètement les lieux, en laissant derrière moi le corps sans vie du docteur Miller, à présent couché sur son propre fauteuil. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop impulsif. Mais il a été affreusement grossier. Et tu sais que j'ai encore dû mal à entendre ces choses là sur toi.

 

********

 

Ça fait une heure que je me trouve devant la porte d'entrée de chez moi, après qu'une vieille dame m'ait pris en stop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée d'entrer me terrifie. Mais je reprends une grande inspiration et je m'exécute. A l'intérieur, il y a cette odeur d'humidité qui emplie rapidement mes narines, on peut d'ailleurs voir quelques couches de poussières sur certains meubles. Mais je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur ça puisque ma respiration se fait beaucoup plus irrégulière, voire saccadée. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je me fais violence pour ne pas sortir. Je ne peux pas rester. Ça me fait penser à toi, alors que tu n'es venu que quelques fois seulement. D'un pas pressé, je retrouve ma chambre afin de prendre mon téléphone portable, que j'avais laissé avant de te suivre. Lorsque je l'ai, cette fois-ci je retrouve l'extérieur pour m'asseoir sur le perron. Puis, c'est sans tarder que je compose son numéro.

 

\- Allô ?

 

\- Jack, c'est Will. J'ai besoin de toi.


	4. Raudona Ikra

– Non, Will. Il est hors de question que tu redeviennes le consultant du FBI.

Je roule des yeux face à son refus. Jack était le premier à vouloir que je reste, jusqu'à me pousser à bout, bien que ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute. Il faut bien avouer que tu y es pour quelque chose aussi. De toute façon, je savais que sa première réaction aurait été de me dire non et ça, ça n'a pas loupé. Frustré, je passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux, que je tire au passage tout en soupirant et en insistant un peu plus.

\- Si tu crois que c'est parce que je ne me suis pas remis de ce qu'il...

\- C'est ce que je crois, oui. Alana m'a signalé ton état lorsque tu étais... Dans... Dans ce centre d'aide. Réplique-t-il après une légère hésitation, comme si entendre la vérité en face pouvait me vexer. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Un hôpital pour les tarés, t'en fais pas Jack j'ai encaissé Hannibal, je peux encaisser ça. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu me voir hein ? C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas voir le légume que j'étais devenu ?

Après cette question, un silence s'installe. Je sais qu'il n'a pas raccroché, j'entends sa lourde respiration à l'autre bout du fil. Finalement il poursuit avec un « ce n'est pas ça, Will » puis plus rien. Quoi ? Il y a une autre raison qui fait qu'il n'a pas mis un pied dans cet hôpital juste pour prendre lui-même de mes nouvelles sans passer par Alana, qui soit dit en passant essayait de me tirer les vers du nez concernant cette fameuse nuit. Non pas que je lui en veux, je ne comprends simplement pas sa réaction, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu m'éviter. S'il voulait m'interroger, il aurait pu le faire lui-même. Mais peut-être que...

\- Écoute Will. C'est moi qui t'es entraîné dans tout ça alors que tu ne voulais pas être impliqué dans ces meurtres, comme pour l'affaire de Garret Jacob Hobbs. De toute façon la réponse est non, fin de la discussion. Change-toi les idées, repose-toi, retourne pêcher, fais ce que tu veux mais reste en dehors du FBI. Au revoir Will.

Et avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, il a raccroché. C'est officiel, Jack Crawford m'évite. Mais je ne compte pas en rester là. C'est donc d'un mouvement brusque que je me lève afin de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne peut pas me faire ça, il ne peut pas parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Il n'a pas le droit de m'utiliser pour me jeter de la sorte en suite. Et ça me rend dingue. Vraiment dingue. Mis à part ce vide constant, je ne suis que colère. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens. Reviens-moi. Mais tu ne peux pas revenir, parce que tu es mort, parce que tu as préféré me laisser encore une fois. Je te déteste. J'ai envie de tout détruit de mes propres mains, alors quand je remarque ce fauteuil où tu étais assis autre fois, je le renverse furieux, avec cette table basse en prime accompagnée par quelques papiers qui s'éparpillent sur le sol. De rage, je sens une nouvelle fois mon sang frapper violemment mes tempes, ma vision devient flou et je continue de renverser, d'envoyer valser dans la pièce tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. Et ça dure de bonnes minutes avant que je ne me fatigue enfin. Ma poitrine se soulève anormalement, comme si je venais de courir un marathon, tandis que j'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Un « merde » m'échappe et cette fois-ci je me mets à chercher mes clefs de voiture, que je trouve sans tarder avant de prendre la route. Si Jack pense qu'il en a fini avec moi, eh bien il va être surpris. Tant pis pour les infractions du code de la route, il faut que j'arrive à Quantico le plus vite possible, de toute façon je pense que j'ai dépassé le stade où je respectais encore la loi. Dis Hannibal, est-ce que le moi d'avant te manque ? Est-ce que le temps où je ne savais pas que c'était toi, depuis le début, te manque ? Je me demande comment tout ça aurait pu tourner si je n'avais pas découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Mais il ne peut y avoir de « happy end » avec toi, pas vrai ? Je pense que tu aurais arrêté de me trouver aussi intéressant, du moins pas autant que maintenant. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que si on me donnait la possibilité de tout recommencer, je te choisirai sans hésiter. Je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de vivre sur des regrets, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie est basée sur de mauvaises décisions, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Et maintenant, je dois apprendre à vivre sans toi.

********

J'arrive au FBI en fin d'après-midi, en ayant l'espoir que Jack y soit toujours. Lorsque je marche dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre son bureau, j'aperçois Zeller et Price qui semblent, tous les deux, surpris de me voir ici. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais mentionné, je les apprécie même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit réciproque. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas si heureux mais j'éprouve une certaine satisfaction de les voir une nouvelle fois après tout ce temps. Comme si je retrouvais de vieux amis d'enfance, à qui je n'avais plus jamais donné de nouvelles.

D'un mouvement brusque et déterminé, j'entre dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, d'ailleurs j'ai le temps de remarquer sa stupeur avant qu'elle ne laisse place à de la colère, ou presque.

\- Bordel Will, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je t'ai dit de rester en dehors du FBI et...

\- Et quoi ? Sérieusement Jack, j'ai besoin de ça. Je ne peux pas rester chez moi, à ne rien faire, plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui peut rester seul avec sa conscience et tu le sais, parce que tout ce que je vois lorsque je suis seul c'est cette nuit là. Qui repasse en continu dans ma tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir. On en a déjà discuté au téléphone. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hannibal, je ne peux pas te laisser revenir, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Parce que maintenant tu te préoccupes de mon bien-être ? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui me poussais à rester, même quand j'étais à bout ? Parce que dix vies de sauvées c'est toujours mieux qu'une de perdue. Ne me mens pas. Si tu ne veux pas me faire revenir c'est juste parce que tu as peur que cette nuit là m'ait changé, tu crois que je suis devenu comme lui, c'est ça ? C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite. Parce que tu as peur de voir le monstre que tu as créé. Un long silence s'interpose entre notre conversation, qui me ferait presque douté sur la vraie raison de son refus. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- La vérité... Dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre. Si ce n'est pas ça, si tu n'es pas devenu comme lui, alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-le à voix haute et dans les yeux cette fois Will.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui plombe la pièce dans un silence, plutôt désagréable. Mais je finis par relever mon regard vers le sien. Oh Hannibal, je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

\- Francis a tiré sur Hannibal, alors j'ai voulu l'arrêter mais ça n'a pas été si facile que ça. Je lève mon index en direction de ma joue, là où se trouve ma cicatrice. Alors Hannibal s'est jeté sur lui et... Tu connais la suite. Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu veux entendre, hein ? Tu veux savoir si j'ai volontairement tué Hannibal ? Alors oui. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour l'arrêter que de le tuer, que de faire disparaître ce taré, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, il m'a juste entraîné avec lui. Mais sinon, oui. J'ai tué Hannibal Lecter.

Jack me fixe durant de longues secondes et c'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce que peuvent bien vouloir dire les traits de son visage. Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air convaincant ? Je l'espère puisque dire que je t'ai tué à voix haute, ça me donne envie de vomir, de pleurer aussi parce que je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je l'entends soupirer avant de croiser ses doigts entre eux, sur son bureau, quant à moi je ne m'étais pas aperçu jusqu'à présent que je venais de poser mes poings sur ce même bois, tout en étant debout. C'est pour cela que je me redresse convenablement, tout en raclant ma gorge.

\- Je veux que tu te fasses suivre et dès que tu ne le sens plus, tu arrêtes immédiatement. C'est bien clair, Graham ?

\- Très clair. Merci Jack, merci beaucoup.

La moitié d'un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je le remercie une troisième fois avant de sortir tout en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière moi. Mais dès que je mets un pied à l'extérieur, je me vois encerclé par mes deux anciens coéquipiers. C'est Brian qui commence, en passant l'un de ses bras par dessus mes épaules.

\- Alors t'es de nouveau dans l'équipe ou pas ? Jimmy pense que non, à cause de tout ce truc avec Hannibal, mais je suis sûr que tu as réussi à le convaincre, notre bon vieux Jack. On sait tous que tu es son chouchou après tout.

\- Laisse-le tranquille. Intervient Jimmy, même s'il semble vouloir connaître la réponse lui aussi, mais avant de me répondre je me dégage poliment de l'emprise de Zeller.

\- Pour l'instant, je reviens oui.

Après ça, tout va très vite. Je les observe s'échanger quelques regards, Price semble plutôt heureux de m'entendre dire que je redeviens consultant même si apparemment il doit payer la tournée de ce soir, puisqu'il était persuadé que Jack avait gardé sa position ; ne pas me faire revenir au FBI. D'ailleurs, il ne se passe même pas dix minutes avant que ce dernier ne sorte de son bureau, son téléphone directement collé contre son oreille.

\- Price, Zeller avec moi, je veux aussi un photographe on a retrouvé le docteur Miller mort dans son cabinet. Apparemment, quelqu'un n'a pas été très enthousiaste de le voir prendre la place de Hannibal. Graham, tu viens aussi.

 

Et là, je me retiens de sourire. Oh Jack, si tu savais que tout ça ne vient que de commencer.


	5. Anties krūtinėlė

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Will ?

Le docteur Miller est allongé sur son propre divan et je reste de longues secondes à l'observer. C'est un travail bâclé et tu n'aurais pas apprécié. En vérité je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, il s'est juste montré grossier. Et la rue est plutôt fréquentée, je suis simplement sorti au bon moment, une minute de trop ou de moins aurait pu tout faire foirer. Et ça, ce n'est concevable. A l'aide de mon index, je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez puis je soupire avant de répondre à Jack, qui s'impatiente tandis que Zeller s'occupe de photographier le cadavre. 

\- Je ne pense pas que son but premier était de le tuer, ce n'était pas réfléchi. On aurait pu le surprendre à tout moment, si c'était calculé il ne l'aurait pas tué ici.

\- Il ? Me demande Jack.

\- Une femme n'aurait pas pu maintenir son cou aussi longtemps, c'est incroyable à quel point nos mains ne peuvent suivre la cadence. Serre mon poignet de toutes tes forces, vas-y, tu verras. On ne garde cette pression que quelques secondes seulement et Dieu seul sait -ou moi, mais ça ne je ne le mentionne pas.- que des minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Jack n'agrippe pas mon poignet, mais le sien pour finalement hocher la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le cabinet, j'ai eu l'impression que ce dernier n'était que soulagé en voyant la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander à quoi il s'attendait, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû. 

\- En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il est reparti avec les derniers livres de Hannibal. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que... Que c'était lui.

\- Mais il est mort, Jack. Et tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas son travail.

Aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui me fait relever mon regard dans sa direction. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'à travers ses iris je pouvais apercevoir de la peur. Je n'ai jamais vu Jack apeuré. Du moins, une seule fois, quand il a compris que sa femme, Bella, avait un cancer. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté durant ces dernières semaines ?

\- Jack ? Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, ça doit simplement être un fan du Docteur Lecter, ce pourquoi il est reparti avec ses livres, on l'attrapera vite.

Je l'entends me répondre qu'il a des appels à passer et que je peux rentrer, qu'il est tard, après quoi je le suis du regard jusqu'à la sortie. Alors ça, c'était vraiment étrange de la part de Jack, que lui arrive-t-il ? Mon attention se reporte sur Zeller qui hausse les épaules comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées avant de se lever. Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Alana, peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. 

********

Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Alana durant le trajet jusqu'au motel. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de le faire bien avant moi, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle soit du genre à me harceler de messages, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a plus ou moins changé depuis cette fameuse nuit, telle une tempête tu as laissé des traces derrière toi. Tu nous as marqué et je ne pense pas que quiconque pourra s'en remettre. Se remettre de toi. Même après tout ce temps, tu es toujours dans un coin de ma tête et tout ce que j'entends dans ce chaos infernal c'est ton prénom. 

Alors finalement, je change de trajectoire, je prends un tout autre chemin. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici, personne ne me verra. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'être près de toi, non je ne retourne pas te voir, je ne suis pas encore prêt à revenir sans vouloir tout détruire autour de moi. Mais je sais où je pourrai me sentir avec toi. Chez toi. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu en faire après ton départ en Italie, après ton décès, ils ont certainement dû la mettre en vente, j'espère pour moi qu'elle n'est pas encore vendue. Et mes espérances se concrétisent lorsque je me gare devant la façade de ta maison. Même si la nuit est tombée, je peux y voir le panneau d'une agence immobilière, planté dans la terre. Heureusement pour moi, je me souviens que l'une de tes fenêtres était plutôt défectueuse, alors je n'ai pas besoin de la briser pour entrer à l'intérieur, ce que je fais quelques minutes après. Contrairement à ton cabinet, rien n'a été déplacé ici, du moins, je parle pour tes meubles, je pense que le reste de tes livres et de tes dessins, doit résider à Quantico. Est-ce que tu les aurais laissé faire ? Est-ce que tu les aurais laissé te prendre ta liberté ? Est-ce que j'ai raison si je te dis que tu aurais préféré la mort plutôt que d'en être privé ? C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé. En quelque sorte. 

Après avoir longé ton couloir, en enlevant le drap blanc de dessus tes meubles, j'arrive dans cette pièce bien trop familière. Dans cette pièce, il y a cette grande table, entourée de ses chaises et présentée devant cette grande baie-vitrée. Bizarrement, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de m'asseoir tout au bout de cette dernière. Je te revois entrer à ton tour, afin de me ramener ces fameux plats tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Je te revois prendre place à mes côtés et je te revois me sourire, me regarder, me parler. Ces souvenirs sont devenus tellement précieux pour moi que ça en est douloureux. Vraiment douloureux, que je ne percute même pas que mes larmes roulent le long de mes joues. J'ai brusquement envie de hurler que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui n'a pas su rester pour moi, mais tous les Hommes le sont, tous les Hommes sont mauvais. Les Hommes sont mauvais parce qu'ils soumettent leur devoir à leur bonheur quand c'est l'inverse qu'il faudrait faire. Et je suis le premier à ne pas avoir su le faire. De toute façon te traiter d'égoïste ne changerait rien, puisque c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es plus là. Mais c'est plus facile de t'en vouloir que de m'en vouloir. Je me déteste. 

Mes coudes posés sur la table, je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, que je tire tandis que j'essaye de contrôler les sanglots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres, ces dernières qui se sont mises à trembler. Devant Jack, je dois faire celui qui s'en fout, mais au fond ça me tue. C'est justement à ce moment là que mon portable se met à vibrer dans la poche de ma veste, alors je me redresse sur ma chaise, tout en me ressaisissant, du moins, j'essaye. Je renifle bruyamment puis je réponds enfin à cet appel.

\- Will ? C'est Alana, tu as essayé de me joindre ?

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle insiste.

\- Will, t'es là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Hannibal. Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué. Dis-je à la suite, à moitié hystérique. Il est mort à cause de moi, je l'ai tué.

\- Will calme-toi, dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.

Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille pour lui dire et lui avouer que je me trouve chez toi. Je sais qu'elle s'est retenue de me sermonner, elle s'est juste contentée d'un « bouge pas, j'arrive », avant de raccrocher. Après ça, je me suis simplement levé pour rejoindre l'extérieur et m'asseoir cette fois-ci sur l'une des marches du perron, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Lorsqu'elle se gare enfin, pour se précipiter dans ma direction en suite, je ne perçois aucun jugement dans son regard. Simplement une pure tristesse, je crois même que ces yeux sont également remplis de larmes, seulement il fait trop sombre pour que je puisse en être sûr. Ils brillent seulement. Elle s'agenouille devant moi, en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

\- Je suis là, Will, tout va bien.

C'est faux, rien ne va bien et certainement pas moi.

\- Ne le dis pas à Jack.

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à ajouter. Elle soupire mais hoche cependant sa tête de bas en haut, avant de m'aider à me relever pour rejoindre sa voiture. Quant à la mienne, je la récupérerai demain. Je sais qu'elle m'emmène chez elle et bien que ce matin je ne le voulais pas, je ne proteste pas cette fois-ci. Mes yeux rivés sur mes mains, j'attends qu'elle me demande ce que je faisais ici, mais elle ne le fait pas parce qu'au fond elle connaît déjà la réponse. On le sait tous les deux. Mais avouer à voix haute que je t'aime rendrait les choses encore plus réelles. 

C'est après quelques minutes que je me rends compte de la route qu'elle a décidé d'emprunter, ce qui me fait légèrement paniquer. Elle va chez Jack. Et comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, elle ajoute :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas le lui dire, je vais juste lui déposer un dossier.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fait, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende hausser sa voix de l'autre côté du trottoir après être arrivé. Alors machinalement, mon regard se pose sur Alana, debout devant Jack qui se tient sous l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée. Et c'est quand je m'apprête à sortir du véhicule pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, que je l'entends.

 

« Je ne peux plus lui mentir. »


	6. Vedarai

« Je ne peux plus lui mentir. »

Ces mots résonnent bruyamment à l'intérieur de ma tête, à tel point que je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre à crier. D'ailleurs ils me remarquent, tous les deux. Je remarque l'air terrifié que prend Alana, je peux entendre le soupir de Jack avant qu'il ne passe sa main sur son visage. Puis, je l'observe nous faire signe d'entrer. Il faut que je sache. J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, plus qu'avant en tout cas. Et je suis complètement perdu, c'est comme si je me réveillais d'un long sommeil, comme si je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais, où je vais, dans quel but. Mais après tout je n'ai pas tellement tort, c'est après m'être réveillé dans cet hôpital que tout a changé. Que tout s'est empiré.  
J'entre dans sa maison quelques secondes après Alana, me dirigeant automatiquement vers son salon où est déjà assise cette dernière. Et lorsque je m'assois près d'elle, elle s'empresse de prendre ma main ce qui me fait hésiter. Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir ce qu'ils me cachent ? Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Jack s'installe sur son fauteuil, en face de nous. Il croise ses doigts entre eux, en prenant cet air sérieux, qui pourrait terroriser n'importe quel môme. Mais je ne suis pas un môme. 

\- Hannibal est vivant.

Dix coups de couteau, mille balles dans l'épaule, dix mille chutes du haut d'une falaise. Rien n'est assez grand comparé à la douleur que je ressens maintenant. Et c'est tellement bizarre, parce que d'un côté je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois encore là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je resserre l'emprise de ma main sur celle de Alana. Sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que je me suis arrêté de respirer.  
Mais putain, si tu es vivant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé pourrir dans ce putain d'endroit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que tout était perdu ? Que je t'avais perdu. Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi bordel, te faire passer pour mort ? J'aurais dû le savoir. En voyant la peur dans les yeux de Jack ce matin. J'aurais dû le savoir en sachant qu'ils envoyaient tes affaires en direction de Quantico. Ils te cherchent.

\- Avant tout Will, je veux que tu saches qu'on a décidé de te le cacher pour ton bien. Poursuit Jack. Hannibal te manipulait, il n'est bon pour personne et encore moins pour toi. Il fallait que l'on arrive à t'en éloigner, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- J'étais contre ça. Intervient Alana. Mais je me suis aussi dit que ça pourrait te donner une chance de tout recommencer, de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Oh Will, je suis désolée.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me racontent là ?

\- Hannibal a pris la fuite. On l'a aperçu dans une station service un jour après que l'on t'ait retrouvé, apparemment il aurait quitté le pays et c'est fort probable, encore une fois. On pense qu'il est monté à bord d'un bateau de clandestins qui se dirigerait vers l'Europe. On en est pas sûr, on a perdu sa trace après ça, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il pense que ne nous le croyons mort.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive quand Jack ajoute cette dernière phrase. C'est une blague. Une putain de blague. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir là. Avant que je ne nous pousse, tous les deux, dans l'eau. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas y croire, pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu m'as abandonné. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, que tu m'aies laissé, ou que tu n'aies pas essayé de savoir si j'étais en vie. Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, pas vrai ? Parce que finalement, je ne suis qu'un pion de plus dans ton jeu d'échec. Et je suis le fou que tu as voulu sacrifier. J'ai subitement envie de hurler, de pleurer, les deux à la fois. Je me redresse sans prendre la peine d'ajouter un seul mot, je prends le chemin jusqu'à la sortie sans m'arrêter lorsqu'ils prononcent mon prénom à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai vraiment dû être le pire des salauds dans une vie antérieure pour vivre toute cette merde aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais été ce gars populaire à l'école, mais plutôt le petit nouveau dont personne ne se préoccupe. Je n'ai pas eu de mère qui puisse me border le soir ou je ne sais quelles autres conneries. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles, je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais faire et je n'ai même pas réussi à passer les tests du FBI. Pourtant, dans cette vie, j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur mais qui s'avère être un putain de sociopathe cannibale. Mais quelle vie merdique. 

Je rejoins le véhicule de Alana quelques secondes après, je monte du côté du conducteur en démarrant sans perdre encore plus de temps. Heureusement pour moi, elle a laissé les clefs sur le contact, puisque de base elle ne pensait pas que je descendrais de la voiture. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Si seulement tu étais ici, je t'aurais foutu mon poing à la gueule. Et c'est d'ailleurs sur la route, que je l'aperçois. Ce cerf élaphe. Ce même cerf qui me suit depuis trois ans déjà. Je le vois également, ce wendigo qui tire sur son bois ramifié jusqu'à l'arracher. Je perds la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

*********

\- Que faites-vous ici, Will ?

Sans prendre la peine qu'elle se décale, je mets un pied à l'intérieur. Bedelia ne semble pas vraiment surprise de me voir. Comme si elle savait que tôt ou tard j'allais venir la voir pour des explications. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, je plaque mon avant-bras sur son cou et je la pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, ce qui me déstabilise un court instant. Putain, pourquoi tout le monde est complètement frappé dans cette ville ? 

\- Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je perds patience. C'est après l'avoir attrapé par le bras que je la tire jusqu'à atteindre son salon, où une fois dedans je la pousse sans douceur sur son fauteuil. Même maintenant, la seule émotion que je perçois chez elle c'est l'amusement. Et je déteste ça.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Bedelia. Je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois et vous savez autant que moi que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous arracher ce sourire de votre visage si je n'ai pas ma réponse.

Elle resserre son peignoir de chambre autour de sa taille et c'est là que je remarque sa prothèse. Alana ne m'a pas menti, elle s'est elle-même coupée son mollet. 

\- Pensez-vous sincèrement que le docteur Lecter vous aurez abandonné alors qu'il avait trouvé en vous ce qu'il cherchait chez quelqu'un depuis des années ? Me demande-t-elle.  
Je ne réponds rien face à ça, parce que, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien répondre à ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Comme je reste silencieux, elle continue.

\- Il s'aime et vous aime plus que n'importe quoi ou qui sur cette terre, Will. Mais vous savez autant que moi qu'il y a une autre personne, avant lui, avant vous.

Mon silence ce prolonge, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de me faire dire. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, pourquoi ça me paraît si évident alors que j'ai moi-même du mal à former une idée ?

\- Chacun a son propre passé. Chacun a ses propres faiblesses, vous en étiez une pour lui mais il en cachait une autre plus... Dévastatrice. Tellement dévastatrice qu'il avait du mal à en parler.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que...

\- Si.

Et là, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais ça me paraît si logique maintenant, cette photo dans ton livre, le fait que tu sois parti sans me prévenir, que tu ais pris ce bateau en direction de l'Europe. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

\- C'est... C'est Mischa. Mischa est en vie.


	7. Bulviniai sklindziai

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais en vie. Que Mischa, ta sœur, était en vie. Ça me paraît tellement surréaliste, mais pas tant bizarrement. Pendant un mois je n'ai pas arrêté de mener mon enquête bien que j'ai cessé de me rendre à Quantico, c'est à peine si je sors de chez moi. Même si Jack et Alana me rendent visite, à contrecœur. J'ai l'impression d'être l'un de ces mecs tarés, celui qui reste enfermé avec des photos d'une personne collées sur son mur. Tu sais, avec du fil rouge. Bien qu'en soi, j'ai toujours été taré, mais tu aimais ce côté de ma personnalité, alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ? Je me suis longtemps demandé si après nous avoir poussé du haut de cette falaise, tu t'étais rendu compte je n'avais plus rien d'intéressant à cerner. Comme si tu avais fait le tour de ma personne, comme si tu en avais eu marre de ce Will Graham. De moi. Après tout, si je ne suis pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement pour ça. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine de la sorte, à chercher où tu peux bien te trouver. Te cacher, avec elle. D'ailleurs, des fois, je me surprends à la détailler sur cette photo. Elle est belle. Elle n'a pas autant de prestance que toi, mais presque. Je suis jaloux, tu sais. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je dois bien avouer qu'avoir toute ton attention, c'est très flatteur. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour accepter de traverser l'océan sur un bateau de clandestins. Est-ce que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi ? Dans tous les cas, je compte venir te rejoindre, quand bien même tu ne le souhaites pas. Peut-être que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais j'ai le droit à des explications, quitte à en payer le prix. Je veux te l'entendre dire.   
C'est pour cela qu'après quatre semaines, bientôt cinq, je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas te trouver ailleurs qu'en Lituanie. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas y retourner, mais puisque ta sœur est vivante ce n'est plus d'actualité. N'est-ce pas ? 

C'est pour cela, qu'à cet instant même, je franchis les portes de l'aéroport. J'ai réservé un billet d'avion pour venir te rejoindre, en sachant que Jack s'en rendra compte dans les jours qui suivront. Je me suis longtemps demandé si le faire était une bonne idée, puisqu'il saura où te trouver. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons dépassé ce stade, où on en avait quelque chose à faire de se faire traquer, enfin, de te faire traquer. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas autant risqué, mais ce n'est plus ma première préoccupation. Et malgré ma détermination, je stresse. Enfin, ça s'en rapproche en tout cas. 

 

*******

 

Après 11h de vol et une escale, me voici en Lituanie. La Lituanie est celle qui possède l’histoire la plus tourmentée parmi les trois pays baltes, étrangement ça te correspond bien et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu as toujours été comme ça, si tu as toujours été le Hannibal que je connais. Qui sait, si seulement tu pouvais me parler. Mais je compte bien en apprendre un peu plus sur Mischa et sur toi, sur le pourquoi du comment elle est finalement en vie. Je veux des réponses.  
Alors c'est après avoir fait un tour chez toi, dans ton ancienne demeure, que je finis par m'arrêter dans le cinquième bar que je trouve, puisque comme prévu, tu n'es pas retourné là-bas. J'ignore la raison qui fait que je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets, en face du barman. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un adepte de ce genre d'endroits. Pourtant, lorsque l'employé me demande en anglais -après avoir compris que je ne comprenais absolument rien de sa langue-, ce que j'aimerai boire, je lui sors à la place mon téléphone afin de lui montrer ta photo. En vérité, je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne t'a jamais vu, comme les autres, mais ce n'est pas ce que je lis sur son visage quand il observe attentivement le cliché. Il fronce même ses sourcils avant de relever ses yeux en direction de ces quelques personnes attablées, alors j'ai le réflexe de me lever et de me retourner vers elles. C'est justement à ce moment là qu'il ajoute dans son accent prononcé que tu ressembles à un homme qui se rend souvent ici depuis plusieurs jours, que tu ressembles à l'homme assis au fond du bar. 

Sans plus attendre, je me fraye un chemin entre les tables. Le visage de l'homme qu'il m'a indiqué se dessine peu à peu et je crois avoir pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Où est passé l'homme en costume que je trouvais si raffiné et gracieux ? Où est passé l'homme que tout le monde admirait ? Où est passé Hannibal ?

\- Hannibal ?

Après avoir prononcé ton prénom, ton regard se pose sur ma personne et j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible de te voir comme ça. De voir ces cheveux en bataille, de voir cette barbe mal rasée, de voir ces yeux être soulignés de cernes et de voir ces joues si creuses, tellement creuses que ça me rendrait presque malade. D'ailleurs, un long silence s'est installé sans que l'un de nous deux ne répondent quelque chose, je le remarque bien que tu es autant surpris que moi. C'est peut-être à cause de ça justement que tu restes là, à me fixer jusqu'à ce que je m'installe brusquement sur la chaise qui se trouve en face de toi.

\- Retourne à Baltimore, Will. 

Quoi ? J'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai traversé l'océan pour un « retourne à Baltimore » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois si méconnaissable ? Autant physiquement que mentalement ? Putain Hannibal, où es-tu ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive plus à parler tant le choc est violent. Tu détournes même ton regard du mien pour observer tes mains tremblantes avant de te lever. Où es-tu. Où es-tu. Où es-tu. Où es-tu. Qui es-tu.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je finalement, ce qui semble t'étonner.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que le Hannibal que tu cherches est mort. Il n'existe plus.

Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas y croire, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas avaler ça. Ma tête gueule trop fort, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Alors je me redresse également.

\- Je suis au courant pour Mischa.

Et là, c'est de trop. J'entends du verre se briser derrière moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu as lancé ton verre contre le mur. Les quelques personnes présentes nous fixent, ou plutôt te fixent, et je fais de même d'ailleurs quand je remarque que tes yeux se remplissent de larmes. 

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom.

Cette douleur que je lis dans ta voix transperce mon être tout entier et je te suis du regard quand tu engages le pas pour rejoindre la sortie. Il me faut un temps de réaction pour faire de même mais lorsque je mets un pied dehors, je m'arrête net. Ce que je vois est encore pire. Toi, écroulé sur le sol tandis que la pluie s'abat sur ton visage, ce qui cacherait presque tes joues ravagées. Je m'avance donc jusqu'à toi avant de poser mes genoux sur le goudron, c'est peut-être à ce moment là que je remarque à quel point tu empestes l'alcool. Mais ça ne me fait pas fuir, au contraire, je passe ton bras sur mes épaules tandis que le mien entoure ta taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'on t'enlève de moi ?

\- Rentrons, Hannibal.


	8. Skryliai

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à te convaincre de me donner ton adresse qui s’avère être une chambre de motel. Dans tous les cas, nous voilà tous les deux dans cette petite pièce et jusqu'à présent personne n'a prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, le silence règne et je ne cesse de t'observer. Te voir dans cet état me compresse les poumons, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tout ça a bien pu se produire, comment tu as pu te laisser aller à ce point, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas y croire, je sais que le Hannibal que je connais est toujours là, quelque part. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je vois c'est un inconnu, assis sur l'une des chaises de la chambre et qui ne fait que tirer sur ces cheveux désordonnés. J'ai mal. J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal pour toi. J'ai mal pour moi. C'est donc dans un soupir que je décide finalement de m'installer en face de toi, à nouveau et c'est sans hésiter que je m'empare de l'une de tes mains afin de la serrer entre mes doigts. D'habitude c'est moi qui suis instable, c'est moi qui laisse mon côté torturé apparaître un peu trop. D'habitude c'est toi qui es à mes côtés, c'est toi qui m'aides. Alors laisse-moi être là pour toi, pour une fois. 

Mon geste semble te ramener à la réalité, tu me regardes comme si tu ne savais pas que j'étais encore là et tu dégages rapidement ta main de mon emprise pour te redresser convenablement sur ta chaise. Ne me repousse pas, laisse-moi t'aider. 

\- Tu perds ton temps. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hannibal est mort.

Après tes mots, je ferme mes yeux durant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir à nouveau tandis que tu détournes ton regard du mien, une nouvelle fois. Depuis quand tu fuis le regard des autres ? Et quand bien même j'ai envie de te poser toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement, je me retiens. Je me retiens parce que tu n'es pas prêt à me fournir des réponses. Alors je prends sur moi et je réplique bien vite.

\- Tu es ivres et tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours visiblement, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Mes paroles te font rire et je hausse mes sourcils, étonné de te voir si... Dérangé. 

\- Mon cher Will, crois-tu vraiment que le Hannibal que tu connaissais aurait pu se laisser aller de cette façon ? Moi qui pensais que tu le comprenais, que tu le connaissais.

C'est de trop, je renverse le verre de whisky qui se trouve au milieu de la table, quand bien même le liquide s'enfonce dans la moquette. J'attrape une seconde fois ta main que je serre un peu plus, et c'est en haussant la voix que je reprends.

\- T'as raison. Le docteur Lecter n'est pas dans cette pièce, mais il existe toujours. Il n'est pas mort. Et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est bien plus fort que ça, on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser si facilement. Je ne te demanderai pas de me le ramener, parce que je vais le faire pour toi. Tu m'entends ? Je vais le faire pour toi, Hannibal. Et je ne te lâcherai pas, je ne te lâcherai plus. Parce que tu fais parti de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas traversé l'océan pour te laisser dépérir à petit feu, que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne partirai pas. Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

Un ange passe après ces dires et pour une fois, tu as le courage de soutenir mon regard. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ta tête à cet instant précis, mais je sais que ce que je viens de dire vient de faire l'effet d'une bombe et tu ne tardes pas à exploser dans les secondes qui suivent. J'ai l'impression de me voir.

\- Ils l'ont... Ils ont Mischa et je...

Tu n'as pas le temps de terminer que tu te lèves presque aussitôt en renversant ta chaise, et avant que tu n'en viennes à te faire mal, je me lève également. Mes mains se posent de part et d'autre de ton visage en cherchant dangereusement ton regard afin que tu puisses te concentrer simplement sur ma personne. J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment, mais j'étais à ta place et toi, tu étais à la mienne. 

\- Hannibal, calme-toi. Regarde-moi. Tu vas dormir et tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux tout savoir. Et qui que ce soit, on viendra la chercher et on lui fera payer. Je te le promets Hannibal qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

C'est à cet instant précis que j'aperçois dans tes yeux la même noirceur qui te possédait autrefois. Ces mêmes démons qui me hurlent que tu es toujours là, que tu n'es pas mort, que tu peux toujours revenir. Que le docteur Lecter n'est que submergé par ses cauchemars et qu'il attend de refaire surface.  
Et quiconque se tiendra sur ton chemin, ami ou ennemi, devra tomber avant toi.


	9. Karbonadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir,
> 
> Comme je reçois quelques commentaires sur wattpad ainsi que sur archiveofourown.org, pour avoir la suite, j'ai décidé de te prévenir que je viens de reprendre les cours à la fac de droit.  
> De ce fait, ça sera plutôt difficile pour moi de mettre à jour la fiction, du moins rapidement. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, en attendant que les choses sérieuses commencent, voici un petit chapitre.
> 
> Sur ce merci d'être toujours là. A bientôt !

Tu as réussi à t'endormir après la tempête qui te tournait autour depuis trop longtemps déjà, et ça me rassure quelque part de savoir que je peux garder un œil sur toi pour être certain que tu auras une nuit quasiment complète, quitte à ne pas fermer les yeux. De toute façon, je préfère rester debout et ne pas faire face à mes cauchemars qui sont revenus. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne me contrôle pas, si je me laisse submerger à mon tour. Alors je prendrai sur moi le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrai que le Hannibal que je connais revienne près de moi.  
Assis sur l'une des chaises de la chambre du motel, je t'observe dormir en silence. Bien que la pièce soit trop sombre pour distinguer à la perfection les traits de ton visage, j'arrive à redessiner mentalement les formes de ce dernier. Je les connais par cœur à présent, pour toutes les fois où je me suis surpris à te regarder. Te voir comme ça, ça m'apaise tu sais. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu te donnes ces quelques heures de repos depuis cette fameuse nuit, et ça a le don de calmer mes démons. Je pourrai presque pleurer, tellement j'en suis soulagée. T'avoir vu dans ce sale état m'a complètement retourné l'estomac et je me demande ce que ces gens ont pu faire de Mischa. D'ailleurs qui sont-ils pour avoir eu un tel pouvoir sur toi ? Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je serai capable d'oublier cette vision que j'ai eu de toi, à ce point vulnérable que ça m'en a arraché le cœur, ce même cœur que j'ignorais avoir.  
Comme par réflexe, je lève ma main jusqu'à mon torse afin d'attraper le tissu de mon haut, que je serre entre mes doigts pour sentir au même moment les battements de mon cœur, qui me prouvent une énième fois qu'il est bien là, qu'il n'est pas encore mort par tant de souffrances, d'horreurs. Qu'il bat encore et pour toi. 

\- Will ?

Je laisse retomber ma main sur la table, presque immédiatement à l'entente de mon prénom, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose qui m'est interdit. Et bizarrement, bien qu'il sonnait comme une question, je ne réponds rien, même pas un simple « oui ? ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste silencieux. Peut-être que j'ai l'espoir que tu t'endormes sans insister, que tu ne te réveilles plus jusqu'au matin par peur que tu ne puisses plus te reposer, par peur que ta douleur revienne te hanter. 

\- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Tes cauchemars sont toujours là ?  
\- Oui.

« Eh merde », me dis-je. Tu pouvais enfin te reposer et voilà que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te répondre, ce qui te tiendra éveillé. Puisque même si tu prétends que Hannibal est mort, tu restes identique à ce dernier et nous savons tous les deux que tu veux m'aider. Tu veux toujours m'aider. 

\- Les heures préfèrent le silence pour fuir. Répliques-tu, tandis que tu choisis de t'asseoir sur le lit à présent, ton dos contre l'oreiller que tu viens de remonter.  
\- Je ne fuis pas.  
\- Que fais-tu dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? As-tu peur ?

Le temps d'un instant, je nous revois dans ton cabinet. Je nous revois assis sur ces fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre ou alors, je me revois marcher à travers la pièce en sentant ton regard se poser sur moi. Et je me sens bien. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité, non, on est en Lituanie, dans une chambre de motel et tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, même si tu sembles avoir retrouvé tes esprits, sûrement parce que l'alcool dans ton sang commence à se dissiper. Comme la barrière que je me suis construit en arrivant ici.

\- Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me laisser submerger et de ne plus être maître de moi-même, j'ai peur de t'abandonner, de ne plus pouvoir t'aider. J'ai peur que tu me laisses, j'ai peur de ne plus être à tes côtés. J'ai peur de m'endormir et de laisser gagner mes démons. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, parce que je veux rester auprès de toi, je veux te remonter à la surface et ne pas te faire couler avec moi.

Un ange passe après ces mots et je regrette rapidement de les avoir prononcé. Tu restes impassible, je me demande bien à quoi tu penses. Je me demande si tu me trouves ridicule, bien que tu ne l'as jamais pensé. Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
Et c'est sans m'y attendre que tu te décales sur le côté du lit avant de retrousser le drap.

\- Viens.

Étrangement, je ne tarde pas à me lever de ma chaise pour retirer mes chaussures et pour te rejoindre. Une fois que je suis assis, je me sens attiré en direction de ta personne. D'ailleurs c'est dans la seconde qui suit que tes doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux, je peux sentir ton souffle se cogner contre ma tempe et l'une de tes phalanges caresser la cicatrice qui se trouve sur ma joue. Quant à moi, je reste interdit, sans bouger ni parler.

\- Will, Will, Will, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Henri Laborit a dit dans son Éloge de la fuite qu'une fois confronté à une épreuve, l'homme ne dispose que de trois choix. Le premier est de combattre, le deuxième c'est ne rien faire et enfin le troisième, c'est fuir. Alors combats tes démons Will, fais-le avec moi. Dors, je reste là.

Un simple « merci » s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne m'accorde le fait de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu arrives à avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, encore aujourd'hui. Je sais simplement que j'ai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi. Et c'est en restant contre toi, que je m'autorise à m'endormir, en ayant la certitude qu'un jour, je te retrouverai, toi, le célèbre Hannibal Lecter.


	10. Ëlynai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets ce vine ici, parce que je trouve qu'il correspond tellement à ma fiction et puis, il est beau.
> 
> https://vine.co/v/5vZDwWzXehT

A mon réveil, tu n'es plus là.   
Au début, j'ai eu ce moment de doute, je ne savais plus vraiment où je me trouvais, ce que je faisais ici puis il y a eu comme un flash et tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière m'est réapparu. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus dans la chambre, j'ai eu ce coup de panique. Je panique. J'ai peur. J'ai la sensation de m'être fait avoir, que l'on m'a trahi. C'est une horrible sensation, ça me prend au ventre puis ça monte jusqu'à ma mâchoire, mes yeux. Je suis énervé. S'il-te-plaît reviens. Ne me laisse pas.   
D'un mouvement brusque, je sors du lit en manquant de trébucher quand mes pieds se prennent dans le drap qui déborde suffisamment pour toucher le sol. Je me rattrape sur le bord du matelas tandis que mes yeux parcourent la chambre, apeurés. Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas pu filer sans un mot, sans un signe ou sans un indice. Même si tu n'es plus toi-même en ce moment, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé sans rien. Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait, visiblement, il n'y a plus tes affaires et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne me vois pas sortir dehors, hurler ton prénom comme un fou en attendant que tu apparaisses devant moi comme si de rien n'était.   
Hors de moi, je renverse la première chaise qui me vient avant de m'attaquer au vase qui se trouve sur la table et qui finit brisé sur la moquette. Aucun effet, je ne suis pas moins énervé. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir alors que je venais à peine de te retrouver. Le silence règne à présent dans la pièce, mon regard reste figé sur mes mains tremblantes que je n'essaye même pas de contrôler, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore la force de supporter tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû fermer les yeux, j'aurais dû rester éveillé. C'est justement à ce moment là que j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, de ce fait, quand je relève ma tête, je manque de m'étouffer. Tu es là. Tu es revenu. Mon regard se pose sur ce que tu tiens dans les mains, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une course, avant de le reporter sur ton visage. Évidemment, le tien s'est focalisé sur le bazar de la pièce.

\- Je suis tombé.

Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, après tout, qui croirait ça ? Certainement pas toi. D'ailleurs, tu poses ces deux cafés sur la table avant de relever la chaise et de ramasser ces quelques bouts de verres. Gêné, je murmure un simple « merci » puis je m'assois. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu fais de même alors je ne tarde pas à entourer l'un des deux gobelets à l'aide de mes doigts. Comme prévu, personne ne semble vouloir engager la conversation, pourtant il y a tant de choses à dire. J'ai des millions de questions à te poser, mais rien ne sort. Par où commencer ? 

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, ce soir-là Will.  
\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
\- Je sais que tu as besoin de réponses.

J'ignore toujours comment tu fais pour avoir cette faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et même si j'aimerai te contredire, je ne le fais pas, parce que c'est vrai ; j'ai besoin de ces réponses.

\- Alors explique-toi. Dis-je, tandis que tu soupires longuement avant de prendre cet air sérieux, presque meurtri.   
\- Tu étais inconscient, gravement blessé. C'était soit partir et te laisser une chance, soit rester et finir tous les deux enfermés, te voir même mourir sous mes yeux. Alors j'ai préféré te laisser cette chance, Will. Je pensais revenir te chercher plus tard, mais j'ai reçu une lettre. Cette lettre.

A cet instant, tu sors de ton sac une enveloppe, en très bon état ce qui m'étonne puisque tout semble fané autour de toi. D'ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'observer tout en attrapant ce bout de papier. Tu parais moins fatigué, moins faible, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion puisque j'ai l'impression que je pourrai te briser rien qu'en te touchant. Et cette idée me terrifie.   
Mon attention dérive par la suite sur cette fameuse lettre, dont j'ignore sa signification puisque rien n'est en anglais. De ce fait, je comprends rapidement de qui elle provient. Surpris, je fronce mes sourcils, ce qui ne t'échappe pas puisque tu enchaînes rapidement.

\- C'est de Mischa. Dans cette lettre, elle me dit qu'elle est toujours vivante. Qu'elle vit ici et qu'elle aimerait que je la rejoigne. Je sais ce que tu penses. Oui, ça aurait pu être un piège mais ça ne l'était pas.  
\- Ça ne l'était pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Le FBI, Will. Jack. Ils l'ont. Ils ont eu Mischa avant moi.

Ma tête tourne subitement, je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, j'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé après un an de sommeil, voire plus. Ou alors, je ne veux tout simplement pas comprendre.

\- C'est impossible...  
\- Bien-sûr que si c'est possible. Ils t'ont fait croire à ma mort n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu les contredire. Je m'en excuse Will. Mais ils attendaient que je le fasse pour me retrouver, ils m'ont retrouvé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Jack Crawford ne soit devant ma porte.   
\- Comment t'ont-ils retrouvé ?  
\- Comment es-tu venu jusque ici ?

L'avion. 

\- Oui. Répliques-tu, comme si tu venais de lire dans ma tête.  
\- Hannibal, je...  
\- Ils m'ont tout pris. Je ne pouvais ni te contacter, ni la contacter. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur, c'est pire qu'être enfermé. Alors qu'ils viennent, je n'en peux plus.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas survivre à une telle séparation. 

Tu relèves ton regard vers le mien, comme si tu venais de te souvenir de ce fameux jour à Florence. Ça me paraît tellement loin maintenant. 

\- Ton absence m'a tué. Ajoutes-tu, tout d'un coup.  
\- Un sociopathe sensible. 

Ton rire s'élève dans la pièce, ce même rire qui sonne tellement faux et qui se finit bientôt en une grimace de douleur qui me brise encore une fois le cœur. Je crois qu'on peut même entendre ces fissures traverser ton âme. Alors je me lève afin de pouvoir me positionner à tes côtés et je prends ton visage en coupe afin que tu puisses me regarder.

\- Je suis là. On la retrouvera, quitte à devoir traverser tout le Quantico s'il le faut, quitte à devoir faire face à Jack.  
\- Me suivrais-tu jusqu'à là ?  
\- Je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer, Hannibal.


	11. Saltibarščiai

Un mois.  
Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que je suis venu te rejoindre. Un mois que nous sommes retournés à Baltimore. Cependant tu ne vis plus dans cette grande demeure, non, maintenant tu vis dans ce vieux motel qui laisse vraiment à désirer alors que d'habitude, je ne suis pas le genre à m'en préoccuper, un lit est un lit, une chambre est une chambre. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches. De toute façon, je ne te reconnais plus, moi qui pensais avoir vu cette lueur dans tes yeux, qui n'exprimait que l'envie de faire resurgir le bon vieux Hannibal Lecter, je me suis trompé. C'est encore pire aujourd'hui. Je pensais réellement qu'une fois revenus ici, nous serions partis à la recherche de Mischa. Mais encore une fois, je me suis trompé. Tu passes tes journées à boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout ou à vomir tout ce que tu as bu, alors au début, je venais caresser ton dos en te murmurant que je trouverais un plan, un moyen de la faire sortir de... De je ne sais où d'ailleurs, puisque je n'en sais pas plus depuis que sommes ici. Je n'ai même pas vu Jack, ni Alana, ni personne. Mes journées se résument à te surveiller lorsque je le peux. Je tourne en rond et toi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes devenus mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas du tout même. C'est tellement pathétique, tu es pathétique et je le suis aussi. Je t'abandonnerai pas, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt dans tout ça. Tout ça, ce n'est pas grand chose.   
Il y a des jours où tu vas un peu mieux, tu me dis que tu sais ce que tu as à faire et je te laisse sortir de la chambre en espérant que ça soit le bon jour. Mais tu ne reviens que tard le soir, bourré car j'imagine le « je sais ce que j'ai à faire » veut certainement vouloir dire : me bourrer la gueule dans l'un des bars de la ville. C'est un cercle sans fin, interminable et je craque.   
C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je décide de te rendre visite qu'en fin d'après-midi, même si je pense que tu n'es déjà plus maître de toi-même. Tant pis. J'entre dans la chambre sans frapper puisque tu la laisses toujours ouverte, ce que je trouve dangereux mais je te l'ai déjà trop dit. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.   
Cependant, je reste surpris. Tu es assis sur le lit, sans aucun verre à la main. Tu me fixes quand si tu te doutais que j'allais arriver à ce moment précis. Au début ça m'aurait surpris, mais j'ai l'habitude, tu devines toujours tout, même au plus bas. Dans tous les cas, je ne fais mine de rien et je retire ma veste pour la poser sur la table de la chambre.

\- Tu n'es pas venu ce matin, pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Répondis-je.  
\- Tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Un rire nerveux s'arrache de mes lèvres et je détourne mon regard du tien parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te regarder, j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Je vais exploser.

\- Comment ça je n'en avais pas le droit ? Ça fait des semaines que je te surveille nuits et jours Hannibal. Ça fait des semaines que je te sors de ton propre vomis, que je t'aide à te mettre dans ton lit comme un vulgaire déchet. Tu crois que ça me plaît de faire ça ? Je me bats pour qui Hannibal ? Hein ? Et ta sœur, tu l'abandonnes ? Comme ce que tu as fait avec moi ? Mais moi, je suis ici, avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné et toi tu l'as fait. Tu nous as abandonné. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir pensé ce matin si oui ou non ça en valait la peine. Je devrai juste aller me rendre au F.B.I. 

A la fin de mes dires, un ange passe et plus aucun de nous deux semblons vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Je regrette rapidement ce que j'ai dit parce que je le vois quelque part dans tes yeux, que je t'ai blessé. D'ailleurs, tu ne tardes pas à te lever du lit afin de t'approcher de la porte, de l'ouvrir. Je réplique alors un « où vas-tu ? » mais tu ne me réponds pas. A la place tu me laisses ici, seul. Je dois m'attendre au même refrain, c'est-à-dire toi qui reviens ce soir, bourré. Je passe donc ma main sur mon visage, en soupirant.   
C'est peut-être de ma faute, tout ça. Après tout, c'est moi qui nous ai fait chuté du haut de cette falaise alors que nous aurions pu trouvé un autre moyen, tous les deux. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. C'est comme ça.   
De ce fait, je passe une, deux, trois heures assis sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, à attendre que tu reviennes. Durant tout ce temps, je ne détourne pas mon regard de la fenêtre ou du moins du paysage à travers les stores. Dans l'attente que tu réapparaisses. Cependant, j'ai dû m'endormir puisque je sursaute lorsque l'on tape à la porte, je n'ai vu personne et j'ai une grosse marque sur ma joue puisque je me suis appuyé sur la table pour dormir, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Mais je n'y fais pas attention, je me précipite rapidement pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Hanni...

Je suis coupé dans mon élan quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas toi qui es sous l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'est pas toi qui me braques avec une arme. Mais Alana. Cette dernière semble terrifiée et me fait reculer de quelques mètres, je lève même mes mains face à elle.

\- Alana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Où est-il Will ?  
\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a que moi ici.

Elle remonte un peu plus son arme dans ma direction, ce qui me fait encore reculer d'un pas bien que je tente de réfléchir pour la désarmer. 

\- Ne joue pas au plus con. Hannibal, où est-il ? C'est son nom que tu as voulu prononcé. Où est-il ? Oh Will, qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi veux-tu encore le protéger après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?  
\- Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?  
\- Je t'ai suivi. Jack ne sait pas que tu es ici, il te pensait encore en Lituanie après avoir vu le vol que tu as pris.  
\- Alana, est-ce que tu savais que Jack avait Mischa ? La sœur du Docteur Lecter.  
\- Sa sœur ?

A sa question et à son regard, je remarque rapidement qu'elle ne sait rien de tout ça, ce qui me rassure. Je peux toujours la mettre hors de tout ça. Je vais pour m'approcher un peu plus de sa personne, quitte à prendre le risque de me faire tirer dessus même si je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, pas sur moi. Mais contre toute attente, l'expression de son visage change, elle fait tomber au sol son revolver avant de s'écrouler elle-même sur la moquette, inerte. J'ai le réflexe de l'appeler avant de relever mon regard sur la silhouette qui se trouvait derrière elle. Cette silhouette qui t'appartiens. 

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Docteur Bloom. Dis-tu froidement, en refermant la porte derrière toi.


	12. Aukätaiciai

\- Que vas-tu lui faire ?

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent après que tu aies attaché Alana sur la chaise de la chambre, à l'aide des tissus que tu as arraché des draps pour la maintenir ainsi lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, c'est comme si je devais prendre une décision dans la seconde qui suit, sans devoir prendre mon temps ou avoir assez de recul pour choisir. Je passe d'ailleurs mes mains sur mon visage, en frottant mes yeux au passage, comme pour me sortir d'un mauvais rêve, bien que ça fait quelques années à présent que je suis coincé dans ce même cauchemar sans fin.  
Cependant, tu attrapes mes poignets pour les abaisser, mon regard rencontre le tien, ce dernier qui est dur à présent, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. On dirait une bête sauvage sortie de sa cage. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de rassurant. Pour moi, en tout cas et je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer quelque chose d'autre que l'on entend déjà les gémissements de douleur d'Alana. Alors tu t'écartes de ma personne afin d'aller t'asseoir en face d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

\- Will ?

De sa bouche, j'ai plus l'impression d'entendre un appel à l'aide. C'est sûrement ça d'ailleurs, mais je suis incapable de réagir pour le moment. Alors je m'écarte simplement de sa personne afin que je ne sois plus dans son champ de vision. 

\- Ma chère Alana Bloom, que va-t-on faire de toi ? Me pointer avec ce revolver, pointer Will avec, ce n'est pas très accueillant. Ajoutes-tu, avec le même ton qui me plaisait autrefois. Mais je suis ravie de te revoir, après tout ce temps. Comment va ta tendre petite famille ?  
\- Elle se porte mieux que toi, Hannibal.

Bien envoyé, je dois le reconnaître, mais ça ne te plaît pas, je le vois à ton visage cependant tu te ressaisis rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître plus longtemps. Je me demande si elle l'a remarqué. Bien sûr que non, son regard est tourné dans ma direction, à la recherche d'une aide mais j'ignore quoi faire.

\- Te souviens-tu de cette promesse ?

Sur le coup, je te regards d'un air étonné. De quelle promesse parles-tu ? Et à la vue d'Alana, je comprends que ce n'est rien de bon. D'ailleurs mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'approche d'elle comme si je pouvais les séparer. Mettre un terme à ce lien qui les unit, à cette promesse.

\- Hannibal, je peux m'en charger. J'en suis responsable.

Malgré ce que je viens de te dire, tu m'ignores, tu restes focalisé sur cette pauvre femme attachée sur cette chaise, qui hurle intérieurement que l'on vienne l'aider. 

\- Le cœur humain possède une gorge affamée. Cites-tu, presque dans le vide, pour toi-même avant de te lever du lit et de m'écarter du passage avec cette main sur mon épaule.

C'est à ce moment là que l'on peut entendre Alana céder à la terreur, à te supplier de la laisser, qu'elle a un fils, qu'il a besoin d'elle. Mais rien ne fonctionne, tu continues de t'approcher jusqu'à te positionner derrière sa personne. Je m'entends également te dire de la lâcher, que l'on peut trouver une solution, une autre que celle qui l'attend. Pourtant, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tes lèvres se collent presque sur l'une de ses oreilles pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots ; « je tiens toujours mes promesses ». Et c'est dans la seconde qui suit que tes mains accueillent sa nuque que tu tords lorsque sa tête se tourne brusquement sur le côté. Ma respiration se bloque presque au même moment, rien ne sort de ma bouche, je n'arrive pas y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de ôter la vie de mon amie. 

******

« Le corps sans vie d'Alana Bloom a été retrouvé hier soir au musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Baltimore. Son corps a été positionné et suspendu, reprenant les mêmes caractéristiques artistiques qu'utilise Paul Fryer pour son œuvre intitulée Lucifer... ». Allongé sur le dos, contre le matelas de la chambre, j'écoute les informations qui se répètent toutes les trente minutes, à peu près. Deux jours que tout ça s'est passé, deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu. Deux jours que je me retrouve aussi vide que toi. J'ignore ce que je ressens à cet instant précis, je suis simplement perdu et visiblement tu l'as bien compris puisque tu ne cherches pas à me contacter pour le moment, comme si tu avais décidé de me laisser respirer durant quelques jours. Ce qui est surprenant venant de ta part, mais je n'en tiens plus vraiment compte à présent.  
C'est moi qui ai voulu que le célèbre psychiatre revienne parmi nous, que tu reviennes parmi nous. Je ne devrai pas être surpris par ce geste, je ne le suis pas. Mais Alana n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme Abigail. Tu me les as enlevé toutes les deux.  
C'est justement à cette pensée que l'on frappe à la porte de la chambre du motel, autre que celle que l'on avait louée, tous les deux. Alors je me lève et c'est sans étonnement que je me retrouve face à toi.

\- Will.  
\- Hannibal.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. J'ajoute sans me rendre compte de mon ton héritable. 

Tu soupires puis entres dans la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte après ton passage. 

\- Penses-tu que le mal et le bien existe ?

J'en reste perplexe quelques secondes avant de m'allonger à nouveau sur mon lit, réfléchissant à cette question.

\- Je pense que le mal et le bien ne sont qu'une fiction.  
\- Penses-tu alors que la mort d'Alana soit un acte considéré comme étant quelque chose de « mal » ?  
\- Je pense que sa mort n'était pas nécessaire. 

Un autre soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres avant que tu ne prennes place à mes côtés, également allongé. Nos regards fixent le plafond et j'attends. J'attends tes conseils, que tu me parles de tes réflexions. Mais à la place, tu répliques :

\- Toutes mes excuses, Will.

Je ferme mes yeux durant quelques secondes après ces mots, ces derniers qui résonnent dans ma tête et qui me rendent presque vulnérable.

\- Tout ça sera bientôt terminé Will, je te le promets.


	13. Blynai

Les gouttes de sueurs roulent sur mes tempes pour terminer leurs chemins sur la boue qui entoure mes pieds. Ou n’est-ce pas la pluie tout simplement qui s’écrase sur moi. J’essaye de courir, le plus vite que je peux même si j’ai la sensation de patauger, la sensation que la terre m’entraine avec elle. On s’est trompé. Toi le premier et moi le suiveur. Ce n’est pas le F.B.I qui détient Mischa. Si seulement ça avait été plus simple, mais pourquoi nous faciliter la tâche quand il s’agit du Docteur Hannibal Lecter ? 

\- Petit agneau, petit agneau, où te caches-tu ? 

Un long frisson parcoure mon échine et je me demande rapidement comment ai-je pu me retrouver là ? Tant de choses ce sont passées après la mort de Alana. Tant de contradictions. Et tandis que tu te focalisais sur Jack Crawford, je menais mon enquête de mon côté pour finalement être l’agneau que l’on traque en pleine nuit. Dans mon métier, j’avais l’habitude de me mettre à la place des criminels, des meurtriers, de ressentir ce qu’ils ressentaient. Pourtant cette fois-ci, je ressens parfaitement cette certaine adrénaline que vivent les victimes, comme celle de l’affaire de la palette de couleurs.  
Alors je décide de m’arrêter derrière un arbre, afin de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle dans ce bois sans fin. Ça fait quelques minutes maintenant que je n’ai pas vu de route, mais je peux entendre le bruit de quelques voitures qui doivent rouler dans le coin. 

\- Petit agneau, petit agneau, hurleras-tu ?

Comme par réflex, je me penche sur le côté pour apercevoir la lumière de la lampe-torche qui me cherche dans cette obscurité, cette dernière qui se rapproche un peu plus de moi à chaque seconde qui passe. Je n’ai plus de temps à perdre. Je me remets à courir à travers les branches, les arbres, afin de trouver une sortie. A cet instant précis, j’aurais aimé pouvoir crier ton nom pour que tu me viennes en aide. Il faut que je te prévienne de tout ça. Que Jack Crawford soit au courant. C’est d’ailleurs sur cette pensée que j’arrive enfin sur du béton, je m’entends soupirer presque silencieusement de soulagement mais à peine ai-je relevé la tête que je me retrouve être aveuglé par les phares d’une voiture. Cette même voiture qui me renverse dans la seconde qui suit.

******

Lorsque j’ouvre enfin les yeux, petit à petit, je me sens encore attaqué par cette forte luminosité que l’on retrouve dans les hôpitaux. D’ailleurs, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que j’ai atterri dans cet établissement, c’est seulement quand j’essaye de me protéger des néons que je sens une résistance sur mon poignet ; des menottes.  
Alors je me relève, du moins, j’essaye puisque quelques douleurs se réveillent suite à mon accident. En face de moi, assit sur une chaise de la chambre, Jack me fixe sans ciller, sans éprouver une seule émotion devant mon réveil. Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais ici mais bien vite les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent en mémoire et je ne sais que lui dire. Lui non plus visiblement. Nous restons de longues minutes à s’observer sans que l’autre ne prononce un mot. Mais il finit par le faire. 

\- Maintenant Will, tu vas tout me raconter. 

Je n’identifie aucune colère dans sa voix, ni rien du tout. Ce qui est plutôt étrange venant de Jack Crawford ; il n’a pas peur d’afficher ses opinions. J’hésite donc à parler, mais je ne peux pas lui révéler ce que j’ai découvert sans être passé par toi avant. Ni même lui dire où est-ce que tu te trouves. Alors je me rallonge simplement en fermant mes yeux, simulant une somnolence.  
Le grincement de chaise retentit dans la pièce puis la porte se referme après son passage et finalement, je me rendors presque aussitôt, sans faire attention au policier qui surveille attentivement ma chambre.

******

Je bouge. Je sens que l’on me transporte quelque part. Un léger gémissement s’échappe de mes lèvres et je lève ma tête en ouvrant difficilement les yeux pour y voir l’un de ces médecins de l’hôpital. Du moins, c’est ce que je crois puisque je m’aperçois que ce n’est personne d’autre que toi, caché derrière ce masque chirurgical. J’ignore si je suis heureux ou plutôt contrarié que tu aies pris le risque de venir me chercher, toi, l’Homme le plus recherché sur tous les continents. Et je n’ose même pas savoir dans quel état le policier doit-il se trouver, si le malheureux est encore en vie. Alors je gesticule sur la chaise roulante que tu as sûrement volée pour me faire sortir d’ici plus facilement. 

\- Encore un petit moment de discrétion Will et nous serons bientôt dehors.

Quelle perte de temps, je dois simplement te prévenir de tout ce que j’ai découvert, te prévenir que j’ai retrouvé Mischa, qu’elle est vivante. Enfin, pour le moment. Tu dois partir. Maintenant.

\- Chilton… Il… Il avait un frère…  
\- Je suis au courant, Will. Rentrons d’abord, avant d’aller faire taire ses agneaux.


End file.
